


honey sweet

by cloudwisp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tea, Tea Shop Owner Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudwisp/pseuds/cloudwisp
Summary: Levi looks up from where he cleans the counter as the bell over the door rings and a customer barrels into his teashop. Thirty minutes before closing time, on the dot. As always.Eren gasps in the doorway. His face is red and just looking at him makes Levi warm under the collar. Every time it's the same, the brunet shows up at around 6:30pm, short of breath, as if he had just run a marathon





	honey sweet

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ereri fluff weekend prompt "close" although, i slightly twisted it from close in proximity... to close as in shut
> 
> its another teashop au... amazing
> 
> eren is in his 20s in this fic, i don't support the shipping of minors and adults at all

Levi looks up from where he cleans the counter as the bell over the door rings and a customer barrels into his teashop. Thirty minutes before closing time, on the dot. As always. 

Eren gasps in the doorway. His face is red and just looking at him makes Levi warm under the collar. Every time it's the same, the brunet shows up at around 6:30pm, short of breath, as if he had just run a marathon. It's been going on for close to three months now, on a Tuesday, a Wednesday, and a Thursday. Regular as clockwork. 

Strange, considering how nothing about Eren seems to be regular or straightforward. He whirls in each day like a tornado, erratic and wild in nature. His order is never the same, always something new from the menu - Always sweet, though.

He walks over Levi's counter, a lopsided grin plastered on his face, his crooked teeth bared. Levi can't help the slight quirk of his lips as his regular swans in. 

His green eyes crinkle at the corners as Levi tuts, watching on as Eren drips rainwater all over the wooden flooring. 

Levi's grown to expect him by now, always cleaning around Eren's favourite table (the one opposite his counter). Most days, he's already packed away and ready to close up before Eren even steps through the door. It gives Levi time to enjoy the company while he's there, rather than complete his end of day tasks and miss out on the easy conversation. 

The only sounds before Eren had arrived were the rain on the shopfront window, the ticking of the clock and Levi's own absent minded humming. But now, with Eren leaning against the counter, completely at ease, Levi speaks. 

“What's it today?” Levi asks, eyebrows disappearing behind his dark fringe in question. 

“Hmm…” Eren pulls his gaze from Levi's face and looks over to the blackboard behind the other man. He points a finger to today's special, written in Petra’s neat handwriting. He's still short of breath when he says, “That one, please.”

And so, Levi turns from Eren and gets to brewing the tea. Eren takes another deep inhale from behind him, and Levi sneaks a glance over his shoulder to see as the brunet falls heavily into his usual chair, as if his legs have given out beneath him. 

Today's special is a blend designed for relaxation, a fitting tea for a rainy day. The lack of customers brings a sleepiness to Levi's business, perfect paired with a cup of soothing tea. A tea possibly beneficial to Eren also, he always seems to need calming down. 

The chamomile and lavender scented steam rises from the teapot's spout as Levi places it in the centre of Eren's table. He then sets a plain cup and saucer before Eren and one on the other side of the table for himself.

After the first month, Eren had taken to insisting Levi have a share of his tea, which made no sense to Levi - considering it was his shop and Eren was a paying customer. Though, it quickly became routine and Levi isn't complaining. 

Lastly, he goes to grab some honey and a spoon for Eren. Levi had insisted at the start that it's bad for him, but each time Eren had just waved it off, his stubbornness apparent as he stirred extra honey into his tea. Levi had given up after the first month. 

He returns to the table to find that Eren has filled both cups with the fragrant liquid and sits across from his customer. Though, at this point, Levi supposes they're much beyond customer and business owner. Friends? That seems wrong too… The label seems to dampen the thoughts in his head that tell him to brush Eren's wet hair away from his forehead; the thoughts that wish closing time never came at 7pm. 

They exchange chatter, about each other's day and the like. Eren speaks of his close friends, Armin and Jean; updates Levi on his sister and roommate, Mikasa. The usual.

Levi rolls his eyes as he describes Hanji’s latest mishaps; he feels his voice soften as he speaks of Erwin and Mike’s wedding plans. Their lives fill the teashop, stories unravelling over their cups of cooling tea. 

Eren's breathing evens out as they talk. The redness in his face fades, leaving behind a slight glow of pink, high on his cheekbones. 

It doesn't make sense to Levi, why he's always in such a state when he arrives. He's never asked, so how would he know? It just never seemed important, other than a niggling feeling at the back of Levi's mind. 

It can't be that he stops by while he's jogging, since he never wears workout clothes. And… Well, Levi can't think of another reason why Eren would be running into his store, winded as he always seems to be. 

“Eren.”

The other man looks to him and their eyes meet, “Yeah?”

“Why are you always out of breath when you arrive?”

Eren snorts, the sound harsh and short, “I always assumed you would've asked sooner than now”

“Oh, well, I'm asking now… Why's it you always seem to need a glass of water when you get here, most definitely not hot tea?” Levi gestures to his own teacup to punctuate his question. 

Eren looks away from Levi, his nose wrinkling as he grimaces. “Please don't be put off by my answer?”

Levi frowns, perplexed by what answer could come. “I'm sure it's not as bad as looking like you've been straining for a really big shit when you arrive with no explanation.”

Eren rolls his eyes at the vulgar jab, Levi can tell he's feeling awkward, if a little embarrassed too. It's strange to see Eren in this state, he's usually so sure of himself and unashamedly bold. "I run here.”

Levi nods twice, a gentle inclination of his head, “Elaborate?”

Eren flashes a toothy grin at Levi as he explains, his heart skips a beat at the sight. “I work on the other side of the city, I run here when I leave off so that I can arrive before closing.”

Suddenly Levi feels as breathless as Eren seems upon arrival to the shop - Each day he runs… Surely he can't mean… Levi cringes, feeling stupid as he chokes out the words, “You like tea that much?”

Eren laughs fully now, not just a snort or chuckle of discomfort. The sound is bright, breaking the quiet in the shop, just as the sun reaches past the clouds after rain. Levi can't get enough of it, it's a sound that melts away the stubborn tension in his shoulders. 

“No! I hate tea, Levi,” lingering amusement colours Eren's voice as he speaks, “Why d'you think I put in so much honey?”

Levi feels his heart make its way up into his throat, “Then why do you...?”

“I come here to see you… I--” The brunet falters, “I like you. Not the tea.”

“Oh,” The sound of surprise slips past Levi’s lips. “You-- Um,” he feels his pale skin betraying him, all too aware that he must look a rosy colour. “I like you too. You don't have to buy tea.. To see me, I mean.”

Eren let's out a great sigh and leans back in his seat dramatically, “I'm so glad to hear that! Both - that you like me, and I don't have to drink the tea. Honestly, Levi, I tried! I drank a different brew every time in hopes it wouldn't be as awful as the last.”

Levi can't help the amusement bubbling up in his chest, he cringes at the harsh sound that falls from his lips, always uncomfortable with his laugh. He quickly brings his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to mask his face and the sound. 

When he's done, he looks up to find Eren frozen. His mouth hangs open and Levi tilts his head in question, voice snarky as he asks, “Catching flies?”

Eren shakes his head gently, mouth snapping shut, only to open once again as he speaks, “I've never-- Your laugh, Levi. You… You're so beautiful.”

Levi just stares back at him in return, his eyes must look comically large. He's about to look away and break the eye contact held between them, but Eren rests a single finger under his chin. The soft pad is warm against Levi's skin and the contact brings him closer to his companion, “Levi, can I kiss you?”

Yes, yes, yes! Levi's brain supplies a very enthusiastic reply, but his words don't come. Instead, he leans in across the table, over his empty cup and into Eren's space. 

Their lips meet and Levi breathes a deep sigh as Eren smiles into the kiss. Eren's hand makes its way to rest at the nape of Levi's neck, his fingers rubbing across the short hairs at the base of the other man's skull. 

They pull back after a chaste first kiss, and Eren chuckles, “You taste like lavender - I can't decide if it's still terrible.”

Levi laugh is softer this time, his usual exhalation of air, “Would you like to check?”

“Most definitely,” Eren confirms as he leans back in. 

This kiss is longer, Eren's mouth is sweet against Levi's, the honey from his drink evident on his lips. It's good, so so good. Why had it taken three months of visits from Eren to reach this point? Levi plans to catch up on all those missed kisses. 

His heart is beating so fast in his chest, a rhythm that mirrors the heavy rain on the window panes. They pull apart from their kiss and Levi spares a look past Eren, the street lamps across the way are glowing their pale light in the overcast evening, “Maybe you could stay past closing this time? I can cook.. Dinner, for us, I mean.”

Eren nods, enthusiasm evident in his bright eyes, “That sounds so ideal, you have no idea.”

Levi's lips curve into a smile as he gets up from his seat, “I think I have a slight idea.”

Closing the store that evening, with Eren inside as opposed to waving on the other side of the glass, Levi feels happiness settle in his chest. The feeling is honey sweet, just as Eren's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was enjoyable n maybe different from ones u have read before, thank u for reading!! 
> 
> i don't claim to be original with this trope, but i love it sm, my fave teashop aus are [sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000120/chapters/27151857) and [a cloud of starlings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103416/chapters/16140433)! be sure to show them some love
> 
> this is part of a weekend thing, so u can also find my [friday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744408) and [saturday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761890) fics on ao3


End file.
